Tree Climbing
by EmpressSaix
Summary: Grimmjow learns the joy of climbing Christmas trees.


Tree Climbing

***A little belated Christmas ficlit. I had this idea of Grimmjow climbing up a Christmas tree after I saw my cats do it. C'mon who can't picture Grimmkitty doing this?**

**Please review and Merry (late) Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.***

Even the great stark white palace of Las Noches was dressed up for the holidays. Just because its inhabitant are Hollow doesn't mean they don't like to celebrate and party like the rest of us. Wreathes were hung on every door, garland and holly hung in the halls, and bits of mistletoe in the doorways hung by the men hoping to catch a pretty girl under with them. Some have and instead of getting a peck by a pair of sweet lips they were given a fat lip.

Aizen even went out of his way to get a Christmas tree. Surprisingly it wasn't white or made of crystal like the normal trees in Hueco Mundo. No this one was a healthy dark green evergreen...but it was huge. It easily towered over Yammy, hell it was twice almost three times his size.

The Espada spent almost a week decorating it. They used miles of garland, pounds of tinsel, dozens of spools of lights, crates of ornaments, and a very large heavy gold star for the top. They had to use a few Menos to haul the star to the top. A few had tried to string together popcorn but the others, namely Grimmjow, Gin, Nnoitra, and Wonderweiss, refused to stop snacking on the string of treats.

Though decorating such a monstrosity did not come easy. Szayel was electrocuted and thrown back against the wall when he tried to plug all the lights into one outlet. Grimmjow and the others couldn't stop laughing at his smoking frizzy pink afro of hair. Out of nowhere Nnoitra was hit with pounds of tinsel and garland. It took the rest of the Espada half an hour to dig him out. Apache and Mila-Rose had a "snowball fight" except they substituted snowballs with ornaments. It was pretty funny until Hallibel and Sun-Sun had to tie them up with the extra garland so they wouldn't waste anymore ornaments.

It was now a week and a half to Christmas and the giddy holiday cheer was thick in the air. Everyone was caught at least once humming or singing a Christmas carol hell even Ulquiorra had been softly humming. The smell of mouth watering cookies and pies lingered and wafted through the halls from the large spacious kitchen. But even though it was the holidays the Espada still had to attend Aizen's meetings in his festively decorated meeting hall.

Grimmjow was sauntering to another boring as hell meeting when he'd rather be trying to sneak more cookies when Hallibel wasn't looking. She was pretty intimidating and violent with a rolling pin in hand. Taking the long way Grimmjow passed by the Christmas tree when he stopped.

He eyed the tree up and down. His nose twitched as he breathed in the strong pine smell. His claws were itching to be dug into the bark of the strong supple pine. Carefully looking around and finding no one Grimmjow advanced to the evergreen.

He wiggled and slowly lifted himself into the first layer of branches, careful not to knock down and ornaments. The massive limbs easily supported his weight, Grimmjow stood up slowly and gripped the branch above him and pulled himself up. He paused at every layer or so to exercise his claws the wood felt so good on them as he racked them down on the tree like a scratching post. Grimmjow soon found himself purring softly in delight.

Using his claws he gripped another branch and yanked himself up. By now he was about in the middle of the tree which would be forty feet off the ground. The thick branches kept him hidden from anyone on the ground but allowed him to look down below on them.

Finding this height and spot comfortable Grimmjow snuggled himself on a large comfy branch. _Screw Aizen's meeting, _he thought smugly, _this is way better and there's no way they'll find me up here._

Speaking of a possible search party Ulquiorra just happen to walk through. He stopped and looked around almost positive he had felt Grimmjow's reiatsu in here. Meanwhile in the tree Grimmjow kept his reiatsu low so as not to give himself away.

"Grimmjow you trash I know you're here. Lord Aizen's meeting is about to begin and you had better not be late trash." Ulquiorra threatened as he continued walking.

"Idiot." Grimmjow snickered. "Like I'd ever go to Aizen's lame ass meetings just Ulquiorra threatened me."

"Yeah same here." Chirped a new voice.

Grimmjow let out a loud yelp and almost fell out of the tree. He latched on and sunk his claws into the branch he had been sitting on. His heart still pounding hard after the little scare Grimmjow looked up to see Gin Ichimaru wearing a Santa hat and sitting on a branch above him smiling and waving.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Grimmjow growled.

Gin still smiling and unfazed by Grimmjow's fierce growling, "Same reason as you. Do you really think I like being cooped up in there and listen to Aizen monologue? Please, I already got my fill of that when I was his lieutenant."

Seeing that Gin was skimping out on meetings too Grimmjow nestled himself back on his branch. The two had found something in common, they both greatly disliked Aizen and his damn meetings.

Gin waved a red and white striped miniature cane in Grimmjow's face. "Candy cane?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "Sure."

He unwrapped it and started licking the sweet peppermint. Meanwhile Aizen sat at the head of the table annoyed and drumming his fingers on the table. He was wondering where the hell his right hand man was and his sixth Espada. Unbeknownst to the others the two were enjoying sucking on candy canes high in sweet pine smelling tree.

***Well that was just a cute little holiday ficlit and please review. Hope you liked it!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!***


End file.
